Beauxbatons' Newest Member
by Libbylou1201
Summary: Submission for The Ultimate Hermione Competition II. When the Granger's move to France before Hermione reaches Hogwarts, she can no longer attend the school. Now she will be among the other French wizards at Beauxbatons. But she also has had a fascination with the workings of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


_Hermione didn't attend Hogwarts._

At the age of 8, Hermione Granger left the only home she had ever known to move with her parents. The two, both dentists, had acquired a prestigious practice in the suburbs of Paris. Not knowing the language or the people made the transition exceptionally frightening for the young girl. However, only a few short months later, on her 9th birthday, she found herself standing before a Wizard who explaining magic to her family and invited her to join the school the following year. The whole family was shocked, of course. Magic was real? Impossible! Except is wasn't because Hermione Granger had it and she couldn't wait to learn to use it.

On September 3rd, Hermione found herself to be one of only a few "muggleborns" attending her new school. However, she had no intention of that hindering her whatsoever. She knew, even at such a young age, that she was just as good as the rest of them. Regardless of her being a minority, both being English and muggleborn, Hermione could not have been happier.

During her second class the next morning, Hermione made her first friend. Bridgette, who was the same age and shared the same dorm room, was bubbly and talkative. She was smart, but not exceptionally gifted. She was a girl one would perceive as everyone's friend. Hermione and Bridgette balanced each other out. The two girls were often spotted assisting each other on work. Hermione taught English to Bridgette in the evenings, while Bridgette corrected Hermione's French throughout the day.

* * *

During the summers, the Granger's often went up to England for a vacation. It was during the summer after Hermione's second year at Beauxbatons, when she was 11, that she was able to meet British wizards. Anticipating her family's trip North, she had researched about magic in the U.K. in the school library prior to school ending. It was in that research that she learned about Diagon Alley. Now she _had_ to see it!

* * *

Her favorite shop by far was Flourish and Blotts, the huge bookstore that she could have spent the rest of her life in. While waiting in line there to purchase a book on Hogwarts, the British school which she was entirely too fascinated by, she met another young girl.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger," she offered, extending her hand out to the red-head girl in front of her.

"Ginny," the girl mumbled back, obviously shy.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, thinking it would be so much better to here about the school from someone who went there, than from reading the book in her arms.

"No…but my brothers do! And next year I'll be 11 so I can join them," Ginny exclaimed, obviously excited about the prospects of school.

"You mean you can't attend until you're 11? Why?" Hermione was shocked.

"No. Of course not. Do you not go to Hogwarts?" Ginny was now confused. Why didn't this girl with a slight French accent know anything about the school she must have been attending?

"No, I live in France so I attend Beauxbatons Academy. We start schooling at 9!" she was eager to educate her new acquaintance about her beloved school.

"Ginny! Come along now. We need to go get Ron his robes!" called out a woman by the front of the store who was surrounded by other red-heads and was obviously Ginny's mother.

"Bye Hermione! Nice to meet you," Ginny, the girl who was once mumbling in shyness now shouting, hugging Hermione before running off.

* * *

After hearing about the reinstitution of the Tri-Wizard Tournament at the start of her 6th year, Hermione was excited. In the last 4 years her fascination with Hogwarts had only grown, and now, she would be able to stay there for a year. Entering her name for the competition would only be a small price to pay for such an amazing experience. Despite her opinion on the matter, the school was not allowing her to enter her name, as she was only 15, and they were required applicants to be at least 17. This was the information that caused Hermione to find herself in the Headmistress' office the week before the Beauxbatons students who were going to Hogwarts for the year were scheduled to go.

"Please Madame! Even if I can't enter my name can I still join the students attending?" Hermione practically begged. While the students traveling to Hogwarts weren't all entering the competition, most who weren't had a family member who was and were going to support them. Hermione was requesting a rare exception for herself.

She rambled on about all the reasons she wanted to go on the trip, trying to make it sound as reasonable as possible; making it seem educational would only make the Headmistress look like she was depriving Hermione of her education if she were to tell her no.

"Fine. Be packed and in the front hall by 10:00 sharp on Monday morning," Madame Maxine conceded.

"Thank you Madame! You will not regret this!"

* * *

As the Beauxbatons flying carriage descended, Hermione pressed her face to the window. They were approaching Hogwarts and she could barely contain her excitement. There was a wide range of reactions among the students in the carriage, some, like Hermione, were excitedly looking out through the rain on the windows trying to catch their first glance of the school; others were taking a more calm approach and sat in the cars, chatting, knowing they would see the school when they arrived; still others were sleeping away the carriage journey. Everyone was in a good mood, having caught word about the feast they were about to attend upon arrival.

* * *

The Beauxbatons students entered Hogwarts uniformly. They were preparing for there entrance into the dining hall where the Hogwarts students awaited them. Hermione, however was struggling to focus, standing in the awe-inspiring castle she had dreamed of for years.

With a fluidity that could only be described as magical, the doors to the "Great Hall" swept open and the Beauxbatons group entered as they had practiced. It was everything Hermione could have hoped for and more. The candles on and the ceiling and the students and tables of food were so beyond what Hermione had envisioned in her dreams.

Both the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students were invited to sit among the Hogwarts students wherever they wanted. Hermione found herself seated at the table with a Red and Gold tablecloth running down it, surrounded by Hogwarts students that looked about her age.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," she provided cheerfully.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the red-headed boy with dirt on his nose replied with his mouthful.

"Pleasure…" Hermione had a look of slight disgust due to the boy's manners, or lack thereof. She could tell this would be an interesting year.


End file.
